Into the Night
by Silver Wolf 626
Summary: After twenty years of imprisonment, Inuyasha has escaped and is after the Shikon no Tama. When he learns it is in the royal city, Inuyasha plans to steal it but he winds up falling in love with the princess Kagome. Now he must choose between power or love
1. Chapter 1

(_Hello again readers! It is I, Silver Wolf 626! Hope y'all are having a great summer and thank you for choosing to read my stories! In no way do I, or ever will, own Inuyasha, Kung Fu Panda, or the song Into the Night by Santana and Chad Kroger…So what if I use many songs in my fan fictions, they're cool!_)

Summary: For twenty years, the yokai lord Naraku has held Inuyasha prisoner, but at last, he has made his escape! When the hanyo seeks refuge in the royal city, he falls in love with Kagome who is the heir to the throne, but the royal advisor, Onigumo, has other plans for her. With his new friends Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, Inuyasha must prove to the city what Onigumo is up to while protecting both Kagome and his identity!

Into the Night

Chapter 1: The Prisoner

Snow fell from the sky in cold, fat, flakes, covering the mountains in a thick blanket of white. A giant feather flew over the mountains, its rider sitting cross-legged and grumbling to herself.

"Damn, that Naraku!" Kagura hissed under her breath as she steered her feather in the direction she was to travel. "I'm getting tired of having to go back and forth from a bright and rich royal city to this cold, run-down prison!"

A huge rock mountain loomed high above the wind witch with a massive opening that looked like the mouth of a gaping dragon. The sound of many locks clicked loudly in the air and two large wooden doors slowly creaked open.

Kagura snorted to herself and leapt lightly off her feather, landing on the cold, rocky ground with barely a sound. A large rat yokai skittered out of the doors and sniffed the air around her.

"You're late," it hissed. "Master Naraku will not be please."

"Like I give a damn of what he thinks," Kagura muttered and walked past the rat yokai and into a long dark tunnel. The only life besides her was the many red torches that cast eerie dark shadows that danced along the tunnel walls. Soon, the tunnel opened into a huge deep cavern with a bottomless pit.

Slowly, Kagura looked over the edge of her path at a small patch of stone that stood far below in the middle of the hole.

"Impressive, ain't it?" a deep voice said from behind.

Kagura turned to see a massive, dark purple oni with devil horns and red eyes appear out of a patch of shadow. "Hello, Goshinki."

The oni cocked his head and snorted. "Must you think of me so harshly? Calling me a gluttonous freak?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, why did she have to have a mind reader for a brother? The wind witch returned her attention to the stone circle that lay far below them.

"Have you checked his bindings?" she asked.

Goshinki nodded. "Strong as always,"

"And the acupuncture? Are the nerve points still accurate?"

Goshinki let out a laugh, shaking his head side to side. "If it wasn't, he'd have already made for an escape, not like he could." the oni turned his head and surveyed the massive number of guards that lined the stonewalls. "One thousand guards and one, half-bred prisoner."

Kagura tapped her shoulder with her fan. "Yes, but that prisoner has the blood of an Inu yokai. You need to remember to not get so over confident."

Goshinki looked at Kagura with surprised eyes. "I am a mind reader! Even if he did escape, which he never could, I'd still be able to stop him!" he then turned and lumbered off down the stone pathways.

Kagura shook her head and turned to face the entrance. As she did, a slight gust blew through the opening, swirling around her. Kagura gave her fan a slight flick, and the wind died down. When she did this, a feather that she was wearing in her hair blew out and began to lazily drift down the hole, towards the stone circle.

Goshinki made his way through the guard filled pathways, his eyes locked on the stone circle. The path, in which he followed, was a series of stonewalls that had no barriers to support anyone who fell. All the walls were linked with many small guard towers that zigzagged all the way down to a thick, stone column.

Kneeling on the column, wearing a large, tortoise shell-shaped brace was a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties. A mane of long silver hair fell about his face, shielding his closed eyes in darkness. On the top of his head were two, fluffy, white dog-ears, multiple scratches cut into the white fur. Covering the shell on his back were many, small needles that made him look like a giant porcupine. On both of his wrists were thick, metal clamps that held onto two long chains. The chains fell down on either side of the stone column and where firmly tied to two massive boulders.

Goshinki walked down the path and soon came to a large, wooden crate that was chained to a large gear, with a long string of chain wrapped around it. The oni stepped onto the crate and turned to the twin bull yokai that stood on either side of the pulley.

"Take us down," he growled.

The bull yokai nodded and grabbed the levers and began to turn them. The crate gave a slight jerk and then it began to descend, carrying Goshinki with it. The oni scratched the back of his left ear irritably as the crate finally came to a stop on an open square. He then walked down the walls and went through another guard tower. Now, a large, drawbridge blocked with sharp metal polls stood before him.

Goshinki looked at the guard and nodded. The guard pulled on a lever and the polls slid up, allowing the door to fall down. Goshinki walked on the drawbridge and up to the prisoner, sneering with glee.

"Another day of silence, eh?" the oni asked his prisoner. When he got no reply, Goshinki walked around the stone circle, overlooking the multiple needles that were stuck into the prisoner's back.

"You know this is done for your own good." Goshinki said, glancing out of the corner of his eye. "Hanyos are treated like they're the scum of the earth, which they are. We do this for you, so you won't have to suffer the way others do."

The hanyo remained silent.

Goshinki turned to face him and concentrated on his thoughts. Usually, the hanyo's mind was filled with rage or pain, but sometimes, it was blank.

"Must be one of those days?" Goshinki asked, and swung a clawed fist into the hanyo's side, slicing into the skin.

The prisoner made a slight grunt, but nothing else.

Goshinki snorted and flicked the blood from his hand. "Be that way, if you choose. But, you'll never leave this prison."

The oni turned and walked off the column and into the guard tower. Soon, the chains were creaking and the crate rose back up to the higher guard walls.

As the drawbridge began to rise, a small figure jumped off the edge, landing on the stone. It scurried up to the prisoner and stopped beneath his face, carefully avoiding the small red stream that was coming from the hanyo's side.

"M-My lord?" the tiny flea yokai squeaked. "What happened?"

A white ear twitched and the prisoner sighed deeply as the flea skittered to the wound.

"You must leave!" Myoga hissed, ignoring the groans from the hanyo. He sprinted back to the prisoner's face "There has to be a way to release you!"

Just then, a tan feather drifted down and landed in front of the hanyo. Immediately, his eyelids shot open, revealing amber-gold eyes that blazed with power. He looked down at the flea and then at the feather.

Myoga turned, looked at the feather and nodded. "Yes, that could work!"


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2: The Escape

Quickly, Myoga grabbed the feather and jumped up onto the tortoise shell. He lifted the feather and dropped it into an oddly shaped lock that was carved in the middle.

"Which way?" he asked urgently, looking up at the hanyo.

The hanyo's ears began to twitch in different directions, signaling to the flea the way he was to turn the feather. For many long hours, Myoga painstakingly jerked the feather in many directions, following his master's orders.

The hanyo had obviously never seen the way the lock was undone, but he was able to remember the way it was unlocked via listening to the way the key moved through the keyhole.

Finally, Myoga turned the feather and a fast click reached the hanyos' ears. Myoga looked up and saw that the hanyo had flattened his ears to his head.

"Forward?" Myoga whispered.

The hanyo flicked a single ear, showing he meant yes.

Myoga nodded and turning so he was facing the feather head-on, rammed into it with his whole body. The feather tipped and the two of them heard the sound of hundreds of mechanisms turning. After the lock clicked, the many needles that were stuck into the hanyo's back turned and slid up in their tubes.

The hanyo sighed in relief as the pain washed over his body and the urge to move filled his mind. Cracking his knuckles, the hanyo opened his fists to reveal long, claw-like nails that glinted in the faint light. Summoning all his strength, the hanyo felt the needles shot out of the tubes and the shell brace that had for so long held him break.

A gong sounded the alert and guards rushed about in panic to their stations.

Goshinki looked down over the edge and roared in anger. "To your stations!" he roared, and focused in on the hanyo's mind, but he could only sense one emotion; rage.

The hanyo growled and went to stand up, but struggled from the weight of the two boulders that were tied to his arms.

Goshinki hissed in frustration. "Fire crossbows!" he ordered.

Five massive crossbows that had been prepared for this, lowered in place.

"Fire!" a yokai ordered and a massive javelin shot down at the hanyo.

The prisoner was able to move out of the way of the first javelin, but was immediately trapped by two others. He looked up at the guards and snarled in anger.

"Fire!" another guard shouted and a fourth javelin was shot.

This time, the prisoner was ready. As he felt the javelin close in on him, he jerked his arm up, so the weapon severed the clamp on his arm.

The two guards gasped and looked at each other in astonishment.

The hanyo grabbed the clamp on his other arm and snapped it off, snarling.

"The hanyo is free!" a yokai screeched. "We must warn master Naraku!"

Goshinki growled and grabbed the yokai by the throat. "We will not tell anyone!" he looked down at the elevator guards. "Bring it up!"

The chains creaked as the metal crate was hauled up and away from the stone column.

The hanyo took a step forward and paused as he heard a crossbow being locked in place. The guards fired the weapon point blank, but the hanyo spun around and deflected the javelin right back at the guards. The guards jumped out of the way, but the force sent them flying.

The hanyo looked at the javelin that had speared the rock wall and looked at the four others. He quickly grabbed hold of three of the weapons and threw them, so each one speared the wall like a set of stairs.

"M-my lord!" Myoga shouted and jumped onto his shoulder.

The hanyo rolled his head and using the last javelin as a spring, shot up and onto the first one and then used the others as leverage to jump up the walls to the rising elevator.

"He'sssssss on his way!" a snake yokai hissed urgently.

Goshinki growled at the snake. "He's not going to get far! Archers!"

A long line of armed yokai shot a mass of arrows to the climbing prisoner.

The hanyo growled and grabbing onto the last javelin, spun and rocketed up at the crate, just as the arrows closed in. A huge number of arrows thudded against the wooden crate like a shield.

One of the bull yokai at the gears grabbed a double-bladed axe and slashed at the chain, cutting it. The crate fell back and smashed into fragments on the stone far below. The two guards laughed in victory, but where then sent flying as the hanyo shot through the opening and kicked them both in the face.

He looked at the dangling chain and kicking the lever, grabbed the chain and jumped off the stand. When the chain spun up and around, the hanyo let go and grabbed onto the rock wall. He shot up and landed of the first guard tower, startling a large bear yokai.

The yokai screamed as the hanyo slashed through his thick fur with knife-like claws. The hanyo sprinted up and through the guard towers and paths, leaving a trail of yokai, shattered weapons, armor, and blood. Finally, he climbed up the side of the last pathway and landed in a pounce. Standing in front of the door, blocking his way, was Goshinki and the rest of the yokai guard.

Goshinki and the hanyo looked at each other. The oni growled and the hanyo snarled, taking an attack stance.

"Now!" Goshinki shouted and a yokai shot a burning arrow up at the ceiling. The flames ignited with a stick of dynamite, which then exploded, sending giant rock fragments falling down on the hanyo.

The hanyo looked up and watched as the first fragments hit the bridge. The moment the bridge began to break, he jumped along the fragments towards the entrance. He roared and launched himself at the crowd of yokai, aiming for Goshinki.

The oni swung his claws and knocked the hanyo away, laughing as he disappeared beneath the rocks.

The hanyo looked up and saw that a final stick of dynamite had not yet ignited. Crouching low, he shot up in the air and climbed up the raining rock fragments to the dynamite. Grabbing onto the thick rope, he yanked it off the rock and fell to the guards that waited below.

"No!" Goshinki roared and leapt up to meet the hanyo.

The hanyo snarled and flung the dynamite over the oni's head and slashed with his claws. Goshinki screamed as half of his left arm was severed from his body, just as the dynamite exploded beneath him.

Yokai flew everywhere as the thick wooden doors were ripped off their hinges, falling into piles of snow.

The hanyo raced out of the tunnel and slid to a stop. He slowly took a deep breath of the cold air.

Myoga jumped off his master's shoulder and looked up at him. "We must leave and fast! No doubt, Naraku is already on his way here!"

The hanyo looked down at the flea and nodded. "Yeah," his voice sounded ragged from not speaking for so long. "We'd better go,"

"M-master Inuyasha," Myoga said, jumping back onto the hanyo's shoulder. "What do you plan to do know?"

Inuyasha looked out at the snow-covered mountains and shivered as he felt the wind whip around his body. "What else? I'm going to kill Naraku and become a full yokai!"

(_Uh-oh, what's going to happen now? For those of you who guessed, I used Inuyasha's escape from the scene in Kung Fu Panda where Tai Lung breaks out of prison. I just thought it'd be a cool way for him to escape! Please review and hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Into the Night!_)


	3. Naraku

Chapter 3: Naraku

Inuyasha leapt down the side of the mountain, sliding along the rocky face. His claws dug into the hard rock, making it easy for the hanyo to climb. A blast of cold air blew alongside the mountain, piercing his body like a thousand cold knives.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga shouted as the wind began to pick up. "We need to find shelter for the night or else we'll freeze to death!"

Inuyasha snorted and jumped off a rock ledge, landing on another. "Keh, I spent twenty years freezing in that prison! There is no way a small gust of wind can chill me!"

The hanyo climbed down the mountainside and landed in a pile of snow.

"Okay then," Myoga muttered, shaking the snow from his head. "I'm the one who needs shelter!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and trudged on through the wait-high snow. His ears twitched as he heard many new sounds in his new world. Taking a deep breath, the hanyo could smell the multiple scents that floated in the air.

"For twenty years," he whispered.

Myoga looked at his friend's face. "Inuyasha-sama, we need to find a place to stay, before night falls. If we don't, Naraku will find us."

Inuyasha nodded and sprinted off through the snow.

* * *

Goshinki looked over the wrecked remains of his once-was prison. Yokai scurried about, picking up remains and trying their best to rebuild the towers.

"How did he manage to escape?" the oni muttered, wincing as he lifted his severed left arm. A thick bandage wrapped around all the way down to the elbow, red mixed with white.

"Master Naraku will not be please." Goshinki growled.

"No, I will not." a dark, smooth voice said.

Goshinki whirled around to see a figure wearing a white baboon cloak standing before him.

"M-master!" the oni shouted, bowing low. "I-the-the half-breed escaped! We tried everything! He just-"

"Silence, Goshinki." Naraku said, waving a hand dismissively.

The oni nodded. "Y-yes, forgive me."

Slowly, Naraku approached Goshinki and began to walk around him. "Have you found out how he escaped?"

"N-no sir, we have not."

"Have you sent any of your troops to search for him?"

Goshinki stiffened. "Yes, but-"

"But, what?" Naraku asked, leaning forward.

Even through he towered above his master, Goshinki felt as though he was the small one and not Naraku. "They have not yet found him."

Naraku sighed and watched as two bug yokai lifted a beam that used to be part of the door.

"Goshinki," he whispered, venom dripping from his voice. "When I selected you to be in charge of this prison, I did it, not because of your strength and speed, but because of your ability to read minds. True, I could have chosen one of your older sisters, but I decided against it."

Goshinki flinched as he felt Naraku's eyes turn on him. Yokai who failed his master tended to suffer, or even die, in rather ugly ways.

"Now," Naraku stepped up to the oni. "You will go and find him, or I will have your head!"

Goshinki stood up and nodded. "Yes master! I won't fail you!" he then turned and ran off into the cavern.

Naraku shook his head and walked to where one guard tower remained standing. Inside, Kagura watched as numerous yokai shouted at each other, trying to find a reason for the hanyo's escape.

"Someone had to have helped him!" a bat yokai squeaked.

"Yeah, no shit!" a bug yokai shouted. "But by who?"

Kagura used her fan to hide a smile. She enjoyed watching brainless yokai, such as this group, shout and accuse each other. It was entertaining.

Suddenly, the whole room went silent, and everyone looked up. Naraku calmly stood in the doorway and looked around the room.

"Kagura," he said smoothly.

Kagura rolled her eyes and followed her master out of the guard tower. The two of them walked around the wreckage of the prison and out into the cold mountain air.

"So the hanyo has escaped," Naraku said over the howling wind.

Kagura nodded. "Yeah, and as you can see, he left his mark."

"Do you know how he escaped?" Naraku asked.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "If I did, I'd tell you!"

"Oh, really?" Naraku asked, leaning forward.

Just then, a slimy yokai slithered out of the tunnel, clutching something in his greasy hand.

"Master!" he shouted. "Look what we found!" Held in his hand, was a tan feather.

"Thank you," Naraku said, taking the feather out of the yokai's hand. He then turned back to Kagura, who was glaring at the yokai.

"A feather," he said, lifting it up. "Quite a coincident, don't you think?"

"You could say that," Kagura said, shrugging. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her chest. The wind witch gasped, collapsing on the ground and clutching her chest. Looking up, she saw a dark, pulsing, red orb in Naraku's hand.

"Strange, really," Naraku mused. "That it was your feather that released the hanyo from his imprisonment."

Kagura cursed her master under her breath and more pain came to her.

Naraku stepped forward, his shadow falling over her. "I'm going to give you the same chance I am giving your brother. Find the hanyo and bring him to me,"

"And if I don't?" Kagura gasped.

Naraku smiled maliciously. "Your heart will have had its last beat."

* * *

Inuyasha lifted a huge log from the snow-covered ground and sprinted up the mountain. Spotting then entrance to a cave, he slowed his speed and skidded to a stop inside. Myoga had just started a fire, but the flames were not very large.

"We need more wood-" the flea started to say, but stopped when Inuyasha dropped the log onto the fire.

"Never mind,"

Inuyasha grinned and sat down cautiously by the fire. The only fire he had ever seen in his life had been the faint torches that had lit up the prison. Compared to the torches and the cold prison, this was like sitting next to a bonfire!

"So you plan to search for the Shikon no Tama?" Myoga asked, hoping around the fire to warm up.

Inuyasha nodded, looking out of the cave entrance. "Yeah, and I'm going to use it to become a full yokai. No more hanyo."

Myoga looked down and sighed. "Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I'm sure,"

The flea shrugged. "Alright, if that's what you want."

Inuyasha glanced at him and returned his attention to the entrance.

Myoga looked up at his master. "How do you plan to get to the Royal City without a map?"

Inuyasha turned to face Myoga. "You mean you don't have one?"

The flea gulped nervously. "W-well, I didn't know if you really were going to make your escape! Plus," he turned a dull red. "I'm not exactly the tallest of yokai."

Inuyasha growled, running a hand through his hair. "We'll have to find our way to the Royal City somehow." he looked down at Myoga.

"What?" the flea yokai asked.

"How far is the nearest village?" the hanyo asked.

(_Wonder what Inuyasha's planning now? Think he's going to try to steal a map? What about Naraku? Bit of a jerk, ain't he? Well, please review and hope you're enjoying the story!_)


	4. Deals and Battles

(_Hello again readers! I have to be honest, I never thought that this fan fiction would become so dang popular! Thank you for making it popular! To answer your question FMQ: Yeah, Goshinki would know what Inuyasha was planning to throw the dynamite, that's why he jumped at him. When Inuyasha threw it over his head, he probably distracted him with a different thought…or something like that. Hope that answered your question! Now, on with the story!_"

Chapter 4: Deals and Battles

Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed the air. A good distance away, he could faintly detect a small mass of people. A village.

"Oi, Myoga." he said.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama?" the flea yokai asked, hopping onto his shoulder.

"Exactly what kind of village is the one we're going through?"

"A small one, not many people come by,"

Inuyasha pushed aside a cluster of branches, revealing a tiny village. Here and there, a human would walk out of a hut and into another, but there was not much movement.

The hanyo snorted in amusement. "It'll be easy gettin' a map outta there!"

As he stepped out of the shade from the trees, the sky went dark with clouds. People began to scream and run into their huts as two figures appeared out of a flash of light.

The first one appeared to be human, but his eyes were red and a long pole with the tip shaped like a lightning bolt was clutched in his hand. The other looked more like a humanoid reptile with a large, thick snout, beady eyes, and small pointed teeth. Wrapped around his waist was a golden fox pelt.

Inuyasha growled and quickly stepped back into the shadows from the trees.

"Hey, Myoga," he whispered. "Who're they?"

"They are the thunder brothers," Myoga said. "Hiten and Maten. Hiten is the one with the lightning rod and Maten is-"

"The fat one?" Inuyasha asked.

The flea nodded. "Every so often, they like to terrorize the villages that they consider to be part of their territory."

Inuyasha growled and watched as the two thunder brothers attacked the village, frightening the inhabitants. Finally, Hiten nodded to his brother and two flaming wheels appeared underneath his feet. A dark cloud appeared under Maten and they disappeared into the dark sky.

Inuyasha waited until the yokai were gone before running out from under the trees. He sprinted into the village and looked around, gagging at the sickening smell that washed over him. Human bodies were strewn in all directions; some even looked like they had been chewed on.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha whispered.

The sound of small footsteps made him turn. A small boy with reddish hair and bright green eyes peeked out from behind a corner and spotted the hanyo.

"Are they gone?" he asked in a tiny voice.

Inuyasha blinked and nodded. "Yup, they flew off."

The boy growled, clenching his fists. "Darn! I missed them!"

Inuyasha looked at the boy and noticed a large, poofy tan tail.

"Waugh!" the boy shouted as Inuyasha lifted him by his tail.

"Nice, tail," Inuyasha muttered. "What are you? A Badger?"

"I'm a fox! A kitsune!" the kitsune shouted his arms and legs flailing.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga shouted. "Let him go! He just might help us!"

"Fine," Inuyasha said and dropped the kitsune.

"Baka," the kitsune muttered.

"Sorry about that," Myoga said, hopping up onto the kitsune's knee. "Inuyasha-sama is still new to this world."

"Why, was he born yesterday?" the kitsune growled.

Bang!

"I was joking!" he shouted, rubbing the newly acquired bump on his head.

"What's your name?" the flea asked. "I'm Myoga."

"Shippo," the kitsune said, sitting down.

"Would you by any chance have a map to the Royal City?" Myoga asked, ignoring the grumbling Inuyasha.

Shippo shook his head. "No, but I know how to get there!"

"Could you help us?" Myoga asked.

The kitsune shrugged. "Maybe,"

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo grinned. "I'll help you, if," he held up a hand. "You help me get revenge on the thunder brothers."

Inuyasha and Myoga looked at each other.

* * *

Hiten and Maten flew through the dark stormy sky, laughing.

"What an entertaining hunt that was!" Hiten shouted, thinking of the humans they had slaughtered moments ago.

"Yes, brother!" Maten said, brushing the three tiny hairs on his head. "If only or hunts could be more like ours was with the fox!" he patted the pelt what was wrapped around his waist.

Hiten nodded and the two flew on through the storm. Soon, they came to a craggy, mountain edge were a small hut stood.

The brothers landed on the rocky ground and walked into the house.

"It is time we rested-" Hiten started to say, but froze.

"Brother?" Maten asked, then went quiet when his brother held up a hand. The yokai followed his brother's gaze and saw that someone was inside their home.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiten growled, his staff appearing in his hand.

Kagura snorted and looked up at the brothers. "Easy, I'm not here to fight you."

Maten blinked and looked at the wind witch. "Brother! It's that Naraku's servant!"

A blast of wind blew him back.

"I am not his servant!" Kagura shouted. She returned her attention to Hiten. "We've had a little trouble and lost a runaway puppy from the prison."

"The half-breed?" Hiten asked.

"Yes," Kagura nodded. "And Naraku wants us to find him and bring him back, but he's disappeared."

"So why come to us?" Maten growled, standing up from his fall.

"This is your territory, is it not?" Kagura asked.

Hiten crossed his arms. "So, you want us to search our territory for this half-breed and bring him back to the prison?"

Kagura looked at the thunder brothers, her eyes flashing in the light.

"Yes,"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Inuyasha said, looking at Shippo over the fire. They were all hiding out in an abandoned hut, trying to stay out of the freezing cold. "These thunder brothers killed your dad and made off with his pelt?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, I've been hunting them for weeks, but they always get away before I can reach them!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, you're still a kid. How'd you even plan to take your revenge?"

Shippo looked down at the ground.

Inuyasha snorted and took a bite of some dried fish they had found. He winced as the overly salty fish slid down his throat.

"At least it's better than the prison food," he muttered, taking another bite.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga shouted, hopping into the hut. Held high in his four arms was a large rolled-up map. "I found this in a nearby hut! Now we can find our way to the Royal City!"

The flea set the map down and Inuyasha un-rolled the paper. The hanyo stared blankly at the map for a few moments and looked up.

"Uh, where's the Royal City?" he asked.

Shippo looked at the map. "Right here," he said, pointing to a large star-shaped symbol in the center of the map.

Inuyasha's face fell. "That's a five-day walk from here!"

Shippo glanced up at the hanyo. "Did you expect it to be closer?"

Bang!

"I was asking!"

Myoga rolled his eyes as the two started arguing and hopped onto the map, looking around.

"Inuyasha-sama!" he shouted, pointing to a small black dot. "Look! This may help us!"

Inuyasha and Shippo stopped shouting and looked at what Myoga was pointing to.

"A Demon Slayer village?" he said flatly.

Myoga nodded. "Yes! I know someone in that village and she may be able to help us!"

"How so?" Shippo asked.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears shot up and his eyes widened.

"Move it!" he shouted, grabbing Shippo and the map just as the ceiling exploded.

The hanyo and kitsune crashed into a pile of snow. Myoga grabbed the map and took of for shelter.

"Not bad," Hiten said, appearing out of the smoke, his staff pointed at Inuyasha. "You were able to dodge that one!"

"Who're you?" Inuyasha snarled, cracking his knuckles.

"I am Hiten, and this is my brother Maten," he gestured to the humanoid creature floating next to him. "We've been sent by Naraku to make sure you return to your prison."

Inuyasha snarled. "Go to Hell,"

Hiten shook his head side to side. "So that's how it's going to be?"

A ball of lightning shot from the tip of his spear, zeroing in on the hanyo and kitsune.

"Shit!" Inuyasha shouted, and leapt away.

(_Oh, what now? Just Inuyasha's luck that Naraku sends Hiten and Maten after him! Think he'll help Shippo get revenge for his father? Find out in chapter 5: Snow and Thunder!....What? It's a cool chapter name!_)


End file.
